Little Red Riding Grimm
by AvaJane17
Summary: for cutiereader968's challenge. A take on Little Red Riding Hood, which Daphne as our main character. Puckabrina too, becasue I'm skilled and can add romance into a short story fairytale. What exactly happens to our new Little RedRiding Hood? Read and find out :


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, or Little Red Riding Hood.**

** So this is for the New Fairytale Challenge by cutiereader968. I was kind of excited, so hopefully it doesn't suck very badly… The challenge is to rewrite a fairytale with the Grimm's as the main characters. I'm supposed to stay as closely to the actual story line as possible, so here goes.**

** If anyone has any ideas for my other story, 'Shorts' that would be awesome, because honestly, I have no idea what to write on next.**

** Enjoy, and please, review!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Little Red Riding Grimm

Once upon a time, there was a young girl, with long brown hair, braided into two pigtails, lying on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and brown also, with a chubby round face, and a cute button nose. She was an ordinary looking girl and could easily be lost in a crowd. The most memorable trait she had was the red cloak she constantly wore, which she had been given by her best friend. Her name was Daphne Grimm, a cheerful, trusting little girl. She had a large family, whom loved her dearly and vice versa. The two people she loved most though, was her sister and grandmother.

One day, her mother had given her a basket filled with spell books, and random novels.

"Here Daphne, I need you to give these to your granny. She's been griping about getting them back and I figured now would be as good a time as any." Daphne smiled at her mother and grabbed a couple cookies on her way to the door. She strapped her boots on and tied her favorite red cloak on and left her house in a flourish. Veronica opened the window and yelled out to her retreating daughter.

"Please be careful Daphne. There been something strange going on in the forest lately." Daphne turned and waved at her mom.

"It's alright mom. Mr. Canis probably knows I'm coming anyways. I'll be fine." Veronica waved back and Daphne continued into the forest towards the old Grimm house where Granny, Mr. Canis, Sabrina, Puck and Elvis resided.

Just as the house disappeared behind her, a bush moved around off to her right. Getting nervous, Daphne drew out a wand from her pocket, holding it out in front of her threateningly.

"Who's there? Show yourself before you get blasted out of the forest." The bush stayed completely still, and Daphne began to wonder if she'd imagined the movement. Suddenly a wolf popped his head out of the bush, staring at Daphne.

"Please don't hurt me." The wolf whimpered and Daphne set her wand down at her side.

"Who are you?" she asked hesitantly, not quite sure if she should be trusting this wolf. The wolf looked around himself and then at Daphne.

"I'm Chester. Who are you?" He stood up suddenly, standing on his hind legs. Daphne stepped back a few steps, shocked at the wolf.

"Daphne Grimm. Do I know you? Or maybe you know my grandmother?" Chester looked at her appraisingly, noting her basket and red cloak.

"Grimm you say? Yes, I know Relda Grimm. She helped my sister way back when." Chester looked her up and down again, eyes straying to her basket.

"What story are you from?" Daphne asked, and Chester looked back into her eyes, his own glinting a dark brown.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm the wolf from 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'." Daphne looked disgusted.

"You ate a little boy? That's so un-gravy!" Chester chuckled deeply and stumbled forward, his seemingly innocent guise disappearing as he reached for her. He caught her red cloak in a greasy, stretched paw.

"Yes, and I've been known to snack on a couple woman now and again." Squealing, Daphne pulled out her wand again, and smacked him on the head, freezing him in his steps. She ran through the forest as quickly as she could; only stumbling a couple of times.

A few minutes, in what felt like hours to Daphne, the Grimm house could be seen up ahead. Gasping in relief, she bolted up to the porch and knocked on the door, yelling "I'm home!"

The door swung open to reveal a completely silent house. This was strangely odd because Sabrina and Puck, or Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis were constantly fighting over something.

"Granny? S-Sabrina? Anybody?" She called through the house, walking up the stairs, hitting every creaky floorboard on the way up. She passed her uncle's room first, which was empty. Mr. Canis' was next, but it was shut tight, and a deep snore could be heard through the door. Daphne didn't dare open it and wake the Big Bad Wolf, so she left him alone, travelling further through the hallway. A banging sound sent Daphne jumping into the air and screeching. Nothing came out at her, so she crept closer, hearing another bang coming from Puck's room. Now, one could never be too careful in Puck's enchanted room, and Daphne knew this as well as her sister. Brandishing a thick book from her basket, Daphne opened the door slowly, peeking inside of it.

Puck was soaring through the air, his bright pink wings carrying him easily as he zoomed through the clouds in his room. Daphne noticed he was carrying his wooden sword, even though her mother and she had given him a real one last Christmas, much to Sabrina's dismay. He had promised not to use it on her for pranking purposes, and would continue to only use the wooden one for sword practicing. So he wouldn't defeat her too horridly, he had told her later, which earned him a punch to the gut. So now that she saw Puck flying around with the wooden sword, she knew immediately what was going on and relaxed, glad there wasn't a threat.

Daphne skipped through the magical forest, following the sounds of wood clashing with wood. She finally reached Sabrina and Puck's clearing which was filled with broken wooden swords and crushed shrubs, which had been destroyed over time with the two teenagers fighting all the time.

"Puck, get down here you fart. You're being unfair." Sabrina screamed up to the flying fairy. Puck smirked as he looked down at her.

"I am the Trickster King woman; I am the epitome of unfairness and treachery! I am the most cruel and horrid person on the planet; no the universe! I can—oof!" In the middle of his rant, Sabrina had found a large chuck of a log and thrown it into the air, straight into Puck's shoulder. The fairy landed on the hard ground and rolled into a patch of grass. Sabrina took no time to rush over to him and point her sword tip into his face.

"Dead." Puck frowned deeply and tried to get up, but Sabrina stepped on his shoulder, the same that was hit with the log, to keep him down.

"Now this is unfair! You sneaky little turd!" Sabrina laughed merrily and started a rant of her own.

"Of course it was sneaky; I am the Queen of Sneaks! Stay beneath me peasant, as it is your rightful place." Sabrina finished with a maniacal laugh, which set Puck off and he leapt up to tackle the eldest Grimm child. Daphne figured now was as good a time as any to interrupt.

"Hello!" Both Puck and Sabrina looked up quickly, their eyes wide and Puck scrambled off of Sabrina. Sabrina grabbed his proffered hand and rose up to stand next to him. She reacted quicker than Puck and grinned at her sister.

"Hey Monkey, what brings you here? Is mom and dad here too?" Daphne shook her head and smiled at Puck who still hadn't said anything, blushing from being caught losing to Sabrina.

"I was looking for Granny. I have some new books for her!" Daphne brought the basket up to her eye level for Sabrina and Puck to see it. Puck recoiled quickly, bringing his hands up to shield his eyes, like the sight of the basket burned.

"What the hell is it doing in here? Get rid of it!" Daphne rolled her eyes and looked at Sabrina for help.

"Last I saw, she was going up to her room."

"Thank you." Daphne said and left the two to their fighting match.

As she walked up the stairs to her Granny's room, Daphne hummed to herself, trying to pass the time as she climbed the large staircase. Finally she reached the large oak door and drew a breath in, not sure why she was suddenly so nervous. She always saw her grandmother, even slept in her room for a while when she had been mad at her sister. She opened the door after stealing herself, and swung it open, letting go of the handle. Granny's room was silent, with a mound in the middle of the bed, obviously meaning her Granny was asleep. Daphne stepped in, relaxing and pulling off her red cloak, setting her basket on the side table next to the bed. Daphne launched herself onto the bed, upsetting the blankets, pulling away from Granny's body. She rustled in the bed, rousing herself.

"Good morning liedling." Daphne wrinkled her nose at her grandmother, but she didn't see it as she was rubbing at her eyes.

"Don't you mean _liebling_?" Granny froze and thawed out after a moment of silence.

"That's what I said sweet. Liebling."

"No you said liedling." Granny didn't say anything back, only sat up in her bed, still rubbing at her face.

"No matter Daphne, what is it you need?" Daphne didn't respond; she was staring openly at her grandmother. A large furry ear had popped out from her nightcap.

"Wow Granny, what big ears you have!" Daphne giggled and Granny slowly chuckled along with her.

"The better to hear you with my dear." Daphne giggled again, pleased with this new game. Daphne got a better look at her face now that the blanket had slipped down farther. Large round eyes peered back at her flicking around the room, not settling on anything.

"Jeez Granny, your eyes are mucho big-o!" Granny laughed again, but it didn't sound as delighted any longer. It was closer to a growl of frustration.

"Just the better to see you with, liedling." Daphne frowned, unsure about this whole ordeal. She reached out hesitantly and tried to touch her Granny's face. A large muzzle shot out, brandishing huge sharp canines.

"Don't you dare comment on my teeth, or I'll kill you here and now." Daphne fell back, landing on her backside.

"Chester!" she screamed and threw herself at the door, swinging it open again and running down the large staircase. She heard pounding footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder. Chester was in fact chasing her, on all fours and gaining distance quickly. She screamed uselessly, but this seemed to only further focus Chester's want. She launched herself into Puck's door, knocking it open and ran through the forest, towards Sabrina and Puck's clearing. She could barely hear the bickering and name calling over her pumping heart, but she soon reached her sister and her boyfriend and started crying. Sabrina stopped as soon as she saw Daphne and dropped her sword to grab her sister and hold her in a hug.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Daphne tried to tell her sister that they had to leave when a pixie flew up to Puck's ear and twittered into it. Daphne soon recognized her and knew she would be telling Puck about Chester, worried over her master and mistress. **(A/N: Guess who :)) **Puck's face grew serious and flew up into the trees, surveying his forest. He came down soon after, landing in front of Sabrina and Daphne, and grabbed the two real swords laying on the ground, handing one to Sabrina and brandishing his own threateningly.

"Wolf," he growled and Sabrina tensed underneath Daphne, and she slipped from her sister's grip, knowing she would want to fight.

"Where?" Sabrina asked, talking just as curtly as Puck.

"Trees somewhere,"

"Canis?"

"No,"

"Who?"

"No idea."

"C-Chester." Daphne said, swallowing hard. Sabrina and Puck looked down at her when she interrupted their annoying on-the-hunt talk.

"Chester? Seriously? What a stupid name for a wolf." Puck snorted and dropped his sword a fraction. Sabrina brought it back up with her own, nudging his arm with the tip of her sword.

"Who's this Chester Daffy?"

"That would be me." Chester walked out of the trees, still on all fours, but Daphne knew he would probably stand up soon and scare the hell out of her.

Sabrina and Puck seemed surprised to see him there, but it disappeared as a fierce protectiveness rose over both of them. Sabrina for Daphne and Puck for the both of them. Puck lifted his sword to point at Chester, which stopped the wolf from circling them.

"You are trespassing in the royal forest of the Trickster King, and are therefore asked to leave. If you refuse, I will enforce it upon you." If Daphne wasn't scared out of her mind, she would have laughed at Puck's theatrics. Chester chuckled and stood up, making Sabrina's jaw drop. Puck stayed motionless, but Sabrina and Daphne both knew this was weird for him too.

"Ah, I will as soon as I am given to me what is mine." Sabrina snarled and grabbed Daphne's shoulder.

"Over my dead body." Chester growled and stepped down to all fours again, crouching low and snarling.

"Very well." And he launched himself at Sabrina, jumping clear over Puck and Daphne's heads. As he was passing over, Sabrina lifted her sword and cut into his belly, while Puck rose up, snatching Daphne in his left arm and using his right to stab the wolf in the back with his own sword. Chester fell to the ground, gasping for breath and tried to stand again, but Sabrina ran her sword through his ribs, hitting his heart. Chester gasped and died quickly, creating a sickly silence that rang through the forest. The three looked at each other and then at Chester, not willing to move.

"Well, now I've got a dead wolf in my room. Wonderful." Puck said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Sabrina snorted out a laugh and Daphne joined in quickly, laughing just as loudly as her sister. Puck watched the Grimm sisters and rolled his eyes and started to nudge the wolf's body to the lake a few feet away from them. He reached it after a few minutes of kicked and pushed the carcass into the water, but it stayed afloat. Sabrina stepped closer to him and watched the body float with him.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't want a dead wolf floating in the lake." Puck nodded in agreement and pulled it closer to him again, dragging it out of the lake. He and Sabrina laid him out, his body now soaking. Daphne materialized beside them. She had a thoughtful look on her face and drew out a wand. She pointed to a spot next the wolf and said, "Gimme some rocks." A huge pile of rocks materialized, and Sabrina sighed and looked at Puck.

"I'll sleep in your room with you for the next week if you do it." Puck's eyes lit up, but then looked at the wolf body in front of him.

"And I get to prank you?"

"Since when do you ask me permission?"

"Since we've—" Daphne slapped her hands over her ears.

"I don't want to know! Just do it!" Sabrina blushed, but Puck smirked and set to work opening the wolf's body and depositing all of the rocks into his belly that had spilled out when Sabrina had sliced through it. Once he was finished, he looked at Sabrina and nodded to it.

"You have to close him up. Sewing is a woman's job." Sabrina's eyebrows shot up her head and she backhanded his arm.

"Don't be sexist."

"Don't be violent."

"Watch it, or this entire deal will be out the window."

"I don't have any window sin my room." Puck said smugly.

"All the better. There's no one to hear your girly screams for help." Sabrina retorted and laughed when Puck stuck his tongue out, not denying it. Daphne sighed and produced twine and a thick needle. Puck and Sabrina watched her walk to the wolf and begin to sew his sides back together.

"I'm extremely scared to ask, but why are you carrying twine and a needle large enough to sew a wolf together?" Daphne looked up at Puck and shot him a smile, not answering his question.

"Well you never know."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Tadah! There's my fairytale short. Did you get the Lina reference? If not, read my other story, Growing Up In A War, if you haven't already. **

** So, this is for you cutiereader968, hope you and everyone else enjoys!**

**~Nevaeh**


End file.
